Abkhazian Coup
The Abkhazian Coup was instigated by the PMC Desperado Enforcement LLC. on behalf of extremist and wanted terrorist Andrey Dolzaev in 2018 to overthrow the parliamentary government of Abkhazia via military coup. Coup d'etat Dolzaev had previously been responsible for the subway bombing of St. Petersburg, Russia in 2015, and a terrorist spree in Georgia in 2017. His major arms supplier had been Desperado Enforcement LLC. Believing that the Abkhazian government was a puppet of Russia, he instigated a military coup in the capital Sukhumi to overthrow the cabinet and "liberate" the state. The president and most of his cabinet had been wiped out by the coup, with most of the loyal military and the surviving cabinet scattering. Although most of the city had been evacuated, several of them had been scattered. The surviving parliamentary government, unable to combat the occupying force at their current level, responded by hiring the PMC Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. to drive the occupying forces out and return the government to the true leadership. Maverick, having been ambushed by Desperado in a mission in Africa three weeks earier and also forcing them to fail their mission, as well as one of their agents, Raiden, being seriously injured from the attack, was more than willing to aid them. Deceptions within Mistral's arrival A member of the Desperado unit occupying Abkhazia, Khamsin, was ordered by Mistral to take the IF prototype LQ-84i, and also offered to educate the LQ-84i in terms of freedom when learning it wasn't knowledgable on the concept. Mistral, however, was intending to backstab him when she arrived. LQ-84i's rebellion A day later, Mistral and the LQ-84i arrived at Abkhazia. The LQ-84i was ordered to stay close to her, although Mistral, planning on betraying Khamsin, ordered for it to scout ahead in case PMCs arrived to retake Abkhazia, and also released its range inhibitor to subtly manipulate it into going AWOL (knowing it desired freedom), and then notifying the Desperado forces that the LQ-84i had gone AWOL. The LQ-84i then proceeded to cut through numerous Desperado cyborgs (including all of the heavy cyborgs), several Gekko, as well as all the Fenrirs, Grads, and Mastiffs. Upon being blocked by an electromagnetic barricade, the LQ-84i deduced from Mistral's taunts that it should ambush a soldier with the clearance to shut down the barrier blocking him from the main city. 'The Hot Wind Blowing' - LQ-84i vs. Khamsin Just after getting out of the Civic Hall, he was then ambushed by Khamsin, who proceeded to fight it, citing that its lack of knowledge of freedom will make it unlikely for the LQ-84i to escape, and arrogantly believed that he would defeat it all the same. After a grueling battle, the LQ-84i then proceeded to shatter the unit, as well as kill Khamsin via his chainsaw, throwing his torso out of the now devastated battle mech. Khamsin then proceeded to curse at the LQ-84i for not trying to liberate Abkhazia, its mission before passing away, also blowing up afterwards from his self-destruct protocol going off, while the LQ-84i reflected joyously that it was almost free. Mistral, however, revealed herself, and then proceeded to reactivate the range inhibitor via her Codec. The LQ-84i then realized that Mistral deceived him, and then was forced to shake the hand of a Humanoid Dwarf Gekko at her command. Mistral then stated that she'll make up a cover story for Khamsin's death during the debriefing. The LQ-84i then asked why she did this, but Mistral informed it that, as a machine only understanding "logic and reason", it "would never understand." Maverick's Arrival Maverick, via a MQ-133C prototype unmanned aircraft, had Raiden delivered within close proximity to Sukhumi. After briefly reviewing the briefing materials (again, as Raiden noted to Kevin Washington) on their mission (having had time because the occupied military bases hadn't scrambled interceptors yet), as well as being briefed on the functions of his new body by Doktor, was then inserted via an onboard catapult device to the shoreline. They chose this method because a direct insertion via landing was impossible due to both the occupation and the aircraft itself lacking either stealth camouflage or OctoCamo. After making his way to the entrance of the old city of Sukhumi via the Civic Hall, Raiden was ambushed by a trio of Desperado cyborgs via stealth camouflage. However, Raiden, having previously undergone upgrades to his cyborg body due in part to the ambush three weeks earlier, effortlessly defeated them despite the ambush. Upon absorbing their electrolytes, Raiden mentioned that the intel was not exaggerating regarding the amount of cyborgs in Abkhazia. Kevin and Courtney Collins then informed Raiden about how PMCs were off the ethical radar, and thus were technically not within the law and so could use cyborgs, although they nonetheless wondered how Desperado would have that many cyborgs under their employ. Raiden, however, didn't mind the amount, as he viewed them as walking vending machines for his suit. Raiden also held contempt for the Desperado members due to choosing their trade in terrorizing civilians, and compared himself to the reaper. Kevin then noted that even with Raiden's usual personality, his remark was cold before allowing Raiden to continue with his mission. Upon entering the main gate, he learned from Boris that Dolzaev and Mistral were located at a coastal refinery at the edge of the city, based on satellite imagery. He then proceeded through the city, also wiping out any cyborgs or unmanned gears that crossed his path. Advancing through Sukhumi 'I Am My Own Master Now' - Encounter with LQ-84i Eventually, he was ambushed by the unmanned gear interface prototype LQ-84i, who had been sent by Desperado to assassinate Raiden due to coercion that if he disobeyed a direct order, his memory and AI will be wiped. Raiden eventually subdued and destroyed the weapon after a grueling fight. Before permanently shutting down, the LQ-84i contacted Raiden via codec and told Raiden about its desires to obey its directives of ensuring freedom for Abkhazia, and lamenting that it hadn't been defined. Raiden also expressed some bemusement that an AI would actually care about freedom. Skirmishes in the old city Raiden then proceeded to the bridge area, although he was ambushed by Hammerhead aerial unmanned gears. He ran across the bridge avoiding both missiles and the collapsing debris. Midway through, part of the bridge gave way, nearly sending him down into the river, but he grabbed on and stopped himself inches before falling into the water, and then proceeded to run back up. He then continued to run before making it to the other side. He then proceeded to defeat one of the Hammerheads. He then proceeded to wipe out several Desperado cyborgs, some of which were also utilizing Slider unmanned gears. He then made it to the immediate premises of the plant, although it was locked to the extent that only a cyborg of high rank can be allowed access to the gate. He then had to search for a Desperado platoon commander's arm, under Kevin and Doktor's suggestion. Afterwards, he managed to access the gate. After wiping out the opposition nearby, he then proceeded through the abandoned hotel. Infiltrating the refinery plant Upon arrival at the outskirts of the city, within close proximity to the plant, he scouted the plant's structure, finding several cyborgs, as well as Mistral and Andrey Dolzaev, although the former he could not immediately identify. Mistral and Dolzaev had a brief argument, before the former dismissed the latter. Afterwards, Mistral turned towards Raiden's direction and blew a kiss at him. Raiden then proceeded to tense up and go into defense mode, causing Doktor some concern due to his increased heartrate. When refocusing his attention to Mistral, she had gone the split second Doktor called him. He then remarked that he had "dodged a bullet." He then proceeded through the outskirts, and also proceeded to take out several Desperado soldiers and Gekko. After getting through a locked gate, he managed to find the plant. The plant itself was built in 2016, and had a cliffside separating it. However, a fence was nearby, which allowed for Raiden to cut through it. Upon entry, however, Raiden was ambushed by Dwarf Gekko and cyborgs. He wiped them out, then entered the plant. He also avoided several infrared sensors and also destroyed any gun cameras that could potentially spot him. Afterwards, he reached the plant's top level. The final takedown 'A Stranger I Remain' - Fight of the former child soldiers Upon reaching the top, Raiden encounters Mistral. She then relayed her past as a former child soldier in the Algerian Civil War as well as being orphaned. However, she then explained that she "butchered" those who killed her parents, and decided to participate in wars relating to Afghanistan and Iraq, before eventually being given a cause to fight for by a man. Raiden enquired who the man was, although she ignored it. Raiden also claims that his ideals that are worth fighting for were protecting the weak. Mistral scoffs at the idea before having the Dwarf Gekko supply their arms to form her arms and pole-arm weapon, L'Etranger. She then proceeded to fight Raiden from the rooftops to the pipes, before eventually descending to the ground level. Mistral then struck a liquid nitrogen container, and then Raiden sliced the container, dousing Mistral in liquid nitrogen, freezing her on the spot before finishing her off. Dolzaev's final act Prior to her death, she contacted Dolzaev, apologizing for her failure, and telling him to live strong. She then said a phrase to Raiden in French. Dolzaev is confused by her words, before Raiden, taking the deceased Mistral's radio, told him that her last words were not directed towards Dolzaev. Dolzaev reacts angrily to Raiden for his role in killing Mistral, before Raiden reminds him of the deaths he caused before demanding that he surrender. Dolzaev then laughs and says a phrase in Abkhaz. Raiden then requests that he translate what he said. Dolzaev then says he won't surrender, as "we are exactly where I want." Raiden then realizes in horror from his choice of a reply that Dolzaev is most likely going to kill himself by attempting to blow something up. Before Dolzaev ultimately blows himself up along with his target, a power pylon, he gives a speech regarding how the plant was built with Russian money to make Russian money, and was ultimately a prison for the Abkhaz, before declaring that with his death, Abkhazia will be free. He then pressed the detonator, consuming himself and the pylon in a massive explosion that forced Raiden back into a wall. Boris then demanded to know what happened, before Raiden informed him of Dolzaev's suicide. Boris then tells Raiden to locate a landing zone, as they have sent a helicopter to extract him. Raiden confirms the order while watching the fiery remains of the pylon. Aftermath The terrorist threat was ultimately quelled, and despite Dolzaev's suicide, the only thing negatively impacted was the plant being out of commission for a few months, and Russia spending some of its national funds to repair the plant. Maverick also wasn't held accountable for their failure to prevent Dolzaev's final actions, which they speculated could not be stopped unless they had cybernetically-enhanced snipers in position. Maverick later proceeded with a new mission, this time to investigate the Guadalajara sewers in Mexico regarding Desperado's involvement in a rumored research lab in the area, which they had signed up for late into the coup when requested by one of the NGOs that was a frequent client of Maverick. The LQ-84i, rebuilt as the Bladewolf under Raiden's request, later relayed what it did prior to meeting Raiden to Sunny Emmerich. Behind the scenes The Abkhazia coup is an event covered in the second chapter overall, and the first full chapter of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. It is also the setting of the climax for the Blade Wolf DLC, explaining Bladewolf's past immediately prior to encountering Raiden, relayed as a story told by Bladewolf to Sunny Emmerich. Category:Events